Drabble Oneshots
by Roza-Dimka-Reader
Summary: A collection of RoseXDimitri drabble oneshots - all between 100-500 words each :) A mixture of happy, cute, funny, sweet & naughty drabbles :P
1. Storm

**Just a drabble one-shot that I wanted to write :) **

**Storm**

Dimitri loved his girlfriend.

She was strong, fierce, bold, and yet she was kind, good hearted and passionate.

He loved the way she cared so much for the things she believed in.

He loved how she never listened to anything anybody said about her, but continued doing what she believed was right.

He loved the way that when someone was important to her, she didn't just care about them; she loved them with her entire being and showed a fierce amount of loyalty to that person.

He loved the way she showed the warrior inside her when fighting to save the lives of the Moroi around her.

He loved the way she knew him better than he knew himself sometimes.

He loved the way she cuddled up tight to him when he came in from guardian duty late at night, exhausted and weary, and made everything feel okay.

He loved how he could see right through the fearless mask she put on every day of their lives.

But it was times like these; when the power had been cut, and there was a blizzard brewing outside, and his Roza was hiding in the empty bathtub of their apartment, vulnerable and leaving her emotions completely open for him to read, that he loved her the most.


	2. Bruises

**Bruises**

Dimitri loved her skin.

It was smooth and soft, and always perfectly tanned.

But very often, her beautiful, tanned, flawless skin was covered in some form of cut or bruise.

At first, he hated the purple and yellow marks caused by their training and their jobs.

She, however, didn't seem to mind the bruises on her thighs or arms.

Over time, he came to realise that these bruises were a part of her. They symbolised her dedication to her job and her loyalty to Lissa.

And he would take these bruises any day over the bruises he had left on her in his time as a Strigoi.

So looking at the small purple marks on her knees and shins, he realised that they symbolised so much more than taking a blow from someone while training.

And Dimitri loved her for it.


	3. Loneliness

**Yet another Dimitri one – sorry! I'm in such a "Dimitri-mood" today :P **

**Thanks for the reviews! Let me know if there's something or someone you'd like me to do one on :)**

**Drabble 3 - Loneliness**

Dimitri never minded being on his own. So why, oh why, he did now he didn't know why.

Since moving to the U.S, he spent a lot of time alone, and he didn't mind it. In the beginning, it had given him space and time to grieve his charge, Ivan after he had been killed. Then it had just become a routine. He never made the effort to put himself in other's company, and as a result, they didn't either.

So why the sudden loneliness?

Did it have something to do with him being changed back into a dhampir? It could be. Being Strigoi had changed a lot of things about him.

Or maybe it had something to do with the fact that he had a new charge now? Maybe he was resenting the fact that someone was replacing Ivan?

But as Dimitri lay in his empty, cold bed, he had a strong feeling that this particular loneliness had something to do with the fact that his Roza was not cuddled up beside him that night.

Yes, for once in his life, Dimitri actually minded being by himself.


	4. Falling In Love

**RozaRocks – every day is Dimitri Day ;)**

**Falling in Love**

It had been one year – one whole year since he had been changed back into a dhampir.

And boy, had that been some year.

One year ago today, he found it remotely impossible to even try to bear all the memories of what he'd said and done as Strigoi.

One month later, he had still found it difficult to think about, but it was getting less and less difficult.

Today, exactly one year later, he realised that being turned was probably the best thing that ever happened to him.

He looked down at the dark-haired beauty sleeping peacefully in his bed.

He knew this because he had gotten to fall in love with Rose all over again.


	5. Pigeons

**Thank you all for reviews! I love writing Dimitri's POV :D**

**Pigeons**

"Rose, I'm home!" I called out and shut the door behind me. I heard a clatter come from the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" I called to her, making my way to where the noise was coming from.

I paused when I reached the doorway, not able to stop myself from laughing at the comical sight.

Rose was standing there, crouched low behind the counter, a saucepan in one hand and it's lid in the other.

"_What,"_ I tried to stop laughing when she glared at me. "are you doing?"

"Sshh!" she shushed me. "Don't scare him! He'll fly around like crazy!"

I looked to where she was pointing and saw that there was a pigeon sitting on the wooden table.

"How did-" I started.

"Ssh!"

I rolled my eyes. "How did he get in here?" I whispered to her, slowly moving forwards so's not to startle the bird.

"I left the window open and he flew in about ten minutes ago," She explained in a hushed tone. "I can't catch him!"

I smirked at her, took the saucepan and lid and moved slowly towards the table.

"Don't smirk – he doesn't like when you're cocky!" she half-whispered.

"Roza, it's not a big deal – it's just a-" the pigeon flew at me, squawking and flapping its wings. It pecked my hand hard, making me drop the lid of the saucepan and flew straight back out the window.

I clutched my hand and turned to Rose, who was laughing behind me.

She held up her hands, which I now realised where covered by oven gloves.

She grinned cheekily at me.

"Told ya."


	6. Paper Cut

**Paper Cut **

"Shit! Ow," Rose grumbled loudly, causing Lissa's attention to snap to her. "Stupid reports."

"What happened?" Lissa asked, looking like she wasn't sure if she should laugh or be concerned.

"The frickin' thing gave me a papercut!" Rose exclaimed, glaring down at the forms she had dropped on the table so that she could squeeze the injured finger.

"Let me see…" Lissa sighed, reaching for Rose's hand.

"No! It hurts too much," she grumbled back at her best friend. Lissa rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong?" a new voice redirected their attention to the doorway. Lissa watched as her best friend's face lit up when Dimitri Belikov entered the room.

"I got a paper cut," she muttered, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Lissa had to restrain from laughing at the fact that Rose was attempting to look 'cute.' Dimitri seemed to buy it though.

"Let me see then," he said gently, crouching down in front of her. After very little coaxing, she removed her hand so he could see. There was a small, but deep, red line.

"It's okay, it's not even bleeding," he said to her, rubbing circles on the palm with his thumb.

"But it's sore!" she said indignantly.

"How about I make it better?" Dimitri said sweetly to her and placed a light kiss on the tiny cut. Lissa suddenly felt as though she were intruding on a 'moment.'

"You're gonna have to do a lot more than that to make it better, comrade," Rose said cheekily and gave him a saucy wink, to which he returned with a grin.

He leaned in and whispered something in her ear that sounded suspiciously like 'later.'

Lissa shook her head in exasperation at the two and returned to her own paperwork.

**Feel free to send me some prompts if you would like :)**


	7. Whipped Cream

**Whipped Cream**

I shrugged my jacket off as soon as I had walked through the door of our apartment. I had had guardian duty all evening.

"Hey," I greeted Rose and walked over to where she was sitting on the couch. I gave her a quick peck on the lips and promised to be back to her as soon as I had gotten some food.

"Rose?" I called once in the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Since when do you like whipped cream?" I asked her, picking up the can that had been on the counter.

There was no answer. I walked back to the living room, holding it up for an explanation.

She grinned at me with that cheeky look I knew so well.

"I didn't really get it for me," she said, her voice indication that there was a double meaning to her seemingly innocent comment.

However, this was Rose Hathaway, and I knew that nothing was ever 'innocent' with her…especially when it came to me.

Let's just say we both enjoyed the cream very much that night.


	8. Babysitting

**I just wanted to say a huge thank you to RozaRocks, and to Rose-loves-Dimitri - they have reviewed every drabble so far so thanks girls :D this ones for ye ;)**

**Mori Belicov Hathaway - glad you liked. I may try and make them longer in the future. I can't at the moment however, as I literally have no spare time - It's a miracle I even get this much done :P**

**Babysitting**

"Come on, Paul," I told my nephew. He had wanted to come with to watch me train for a bit. Karolina had asked myself and Roza to watch Paul and Zoya for a bit and of course, we agreed.

Paul ran along beside me, rambling on about how cool it was to have an uncle who was a guardian and how he had told all of his friends about me. I laughed along with him until he announced that he was hungry.

We arrived back home to find Rose doing a jigsaw puzzle with two year old Zoya.

Or more like trying to do a jigsaw.

Zoya was happily sucking on pieces and then sticking them into their rightful places, while Rose frowned unhappily at the pieces that didn't seem to fit anywhere.

Zoya let out a cute giggle when Rose groaned in frustration.

I decided to put her out of her misery and Paul, Zoya and I quickly put the puzzle together.

"You Belikov's are such brain-boxes…I mean, is there _anything _you're _not _good at?" Rose grumbled.

I grinned and rolled my eyes when I realised that Paul and Zoya weren't the only ones I was babysitting.

* * *

**I'm running out of prompts! Send me some if you want me to continue :) -L**


	9. Midnight Awakenings

**Midnight Awakenings**

A high-pitched wailing coursed through our room, stirring me from my deep sleep.

I lifted my head, trying to get the strength to lift myself up…and failed miserably. My head landed with a thud back down onto the pillow.

I reached over and gave Dimitri a small, but strong shove. He groaned, not liking being rudely awoken in the middle of the night.

"Comrade," I grumbled, my face buried in the pillow. "You're son is crying."

"He's our son," he grumbled back, his voice scratchy and coated with sleep.

"Between the hours of 10pm and 10am, he's yours," I answered, giving him another small push. He managed to pull himself out of our bed and I watched with one eye open as he trudged into the adjoining room in nothing but his boxers. I stayed with my head raised, listening intently until the crying quietened. I snuggled back down into the warm covers, knowing Dimitri was with the baby.

It wasn't long later when the crying stopped altogether and I heard Dimitri return into the bedroom.

It wasn't until he had climbed back under the covers that I realised he had our son is his arms. He lay the small bundle down beside me and I pulled him close to me, breathing in his beautiful baby scent. Dimitri settled himself and draped his arm around the two of us, holding us in a half embrace. I felt myself smile as he placed a kiss on the baby's forehead and then my forehead.

"Goodnight, Roza," I heard him mumbled before drifting back to sleep.


	10. 204AM

**Prompt: ****2.04AM**

"Dimitri?" I whispered his name loudly, testing to see if he was awake. There was no reply.

"Dimitri, are you asleep?" I asked him, louder this time.

"Yes," he grumbled back, his voice muffled by his pillow, which he had his head burrowed into.

There was about sixty seconds of silence.

"Are you still asleep?" I asked once again.

Dimitri groaned loudly and checked the clock before turning onto his back. "Rose, it's after two in the morning! What's wrong?" he asked me wearily.

"Nothing's _wrong_ as such," I replied, leaning upwards and resting my weight on my elbows. "It's just, with everything we did last night, I forgot to eat…" I mumbled the last part.

"You're hungry?" he asked me incredulously. "You woke me up to tell me you're hungry?"

I looked down, suddenly feeling like an idiot. However, Dimitri's hand snaked out from under the covers and tilted my chin up to look up into his face. I felt relieved when I saw that there was nothing but amusement in his eyes.

He sighed in mock tiredness.

"Come on then," he said and pulled the covers off his body, and headed towards the kitchen.

I grinned and hurried after him.

God, I loved my boyfriend.


	11. Name Plate

**Thank you to the guest for all of the prompts :)**

**Prompt: Name Plate**

There comes a day every year when Rose likes to have a little fun.

Well, more fun than normal, that is.

So on the morning of April the 1st, she woke herself up early and snuck out of her room at court. Dimitri had been on a late shift during the night so he had gone back to his own bedroom when it was finished.

Rose crept silently through the deserted halls, managing to avoid any passing guardians until she reached the guardian offices.

She went through each office, one by one, switching each of the name plates on the desks and moving the furniture around. Once she was finished with her prank, she waltzed back to her room feeling quite proud of herself, even though she was well used to not getting caught.

There was havoc the next morning.

Guardians were running all over the place, looking for drawers and desks that had gone missing. Rose was finding it extremely difficult to keep her poker face and not laugh.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

She turned and looked up into the accusing, yet amused face of her boyfriend.

"I will never tell," she replied and grinned at him when he rolled his eyes and nodded knowingly.


	12. Surprise

**Guest - yes, I'm most definitely up to my eyeballs with prompts but thank you so much! I'd much rather have too many than too little :P**

**Thank you to all for the reviews/follows/favourites!**

**Also, I have a new Rose/Dimitri Oneshot that I uploaded this evening as a separate story if anyone's interested in reading it :) It's called Beneath Your Beautiful. I've also uploaded a Christmas Oneshot called Holiday :)**

**Here is a another special Christmas drabble for you guys - hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

It called her.

It taunted her.

She couldn't stop staring at it.

And the worst part was that nobody was around to stop her from doing something she'd regret.

"Stop staring at me!" I growled, giving it a small glare. I must have sounded crazy…but that's what Dimitri did to me.

The minutes ticked by and I found myself moving closer and closer, until I finally reached the tree.

_Just one? _I thought to myself. I was pretty sure Dimitri wouldn't mind. He might even find it funny.

So I reached down and picked up the smallest Christmas present Dimitri had wrapped and left under the tree with my name on it. I tore off the paper, not able to stand not knowing what was in it a moment longer.

I felt a smile automatically grace my lips and I felt all warm inside and a tube of lip gloss was produced from inside. It was the same kind he had given to me what felt like so long ago back at the Academy. It was my favourite kind.

Feeling satisfied, I rewrapped the present as carefully as I could and placed it back under the tree in the exact same position.

It wasn't long, however, until the rest of the presents began calling my name.

_I was in for a long night._


	13. New Additions

**Merry Christmas Guys! Hope Santa comes ;)**

**Prompt: New Additions**

Olena Belikov set out the snacks in perfect order as she waited for her friends to arrive. She had called them over for an emergency gathering as soon as she had heard the news.

Just as she had finished pouring the drinks, the doorbell rang. She set down the jug and went to greet the group.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" Dee, her friend, asked her as soon as she had opened the door. The looks on her friend's faces went from concerned to curious at her elated facial expression.

"What's your news?" they asked her.

She ushered them inside to where the food had been laid out. She fussed around them until finally, one of them stopped her in her tracks.

"Olena…why did you call us over here in such a hurry? And why do you look so happy?"

She grinned at them, her excitement finally bubbling over.

"Well ladies," she told them. "I got a call from my son over in the States this morning…I'm going to be a grandmother again."

Her announcement was met with silence, and then squealing as the news sunk in. After much hugging and congratulating, Olena sat down and revelled in the happiness she was feeling for her only son and his Roza.


	14. Drunk

**Hope you all had a lovely Christmas Day! Only 30 minutes left now so enjoy it! **

**Prompt: Drunk**

"Liss…Lissa," Rose slurred a little and gripped onto Lissa's arm.

"Yes, Rose?" Lissa replied in amusement as her friend stumbled a little.

"Promise me…you can't tell Dimitri that I'm drunk…he'll be so mad."

Lissa didn't reply. She looked at Dimitri; who happened to be standing beside Rose – although she obviously hadn't noticed he was there. There was a small few seconds of silence, before both Lissa and Dimitri started laughing. Rose grumbled at her best friend, and then turned to scold whoever else was laughing.

When she spotted Dimitri, Lissa expected Rose to become embarrassed – but she should've known better of her tipsy friend.

Rose's face lit up and she launched herself into his arms.

Well, she tried, and tripped in the process – so, more accurately, she tripped and fell into his arms.

"You are so handsome," she said loudly, holding Dimitri's face in between her hands. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Can we go up to our room?"

Lissa rolled her eyes at her friend's complete lack of shame, and laughed when Dimitri eyed her sheepishly; silently apologising that she had to witness this.

"Go on," she told him and he gave her a grateful nod and picked Rose up. Lissa didn't mind – she was pretty sure that Rose would have passed out by the time they reached the top of the stairs.

**AN - I got the 6 Vampire Academy books for christmas from my parents! ;D Anyone else get any great presents? :)**


	15. Butterfly Kisses

**I really love Christmas :P **

**Prompt: Butterfly Kisses**

"Dimitri wake up!"

Dimitri found himself being startled awake – once again – by his girlfriend bouncing up and down on the bed beside him.

"Rose…" he groaned into his pillow. "I told you; it's too early."

"You said that an hour ago!" she exclaimed and suddenly jumped close to him, making his whole body move with the impact. He felt her sit down beside him and place butterfly kisses along his jaw and neck. "Please!"

He decided it would just be easier in the long run if he gave in.

"Alright, alright, let's go," he said sleepily. She clapped her hands and pulled him up out of bed.  
Rose dragged him all the way from the bedroom and into the living room, where they had set up their Christmas tree two weeks ago. They had stacked all of their presents underneath it over the last couple of weeks and had made a pact not to open any of them until Christmas morning – something Rose had found near to impossible.

She landed on her knees with a small thud right in front of the tree and didn't hesitate to begin ripping the wrapping paper off every present in sight. Dimitri sat down on the couch near her, content at just watching her be happy and carefree…but she wasn't having it.

Before he knew it, he was down on the floor beside her, opening presents just as quickly as she was.


	16. Photoframe

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews I have been getting! I love to hear from you guys :)**

**Let's pretend for the sake of this drabble that dhampirs don't have trouble reproducing :)**

**Prompt: Photo frame**

"Happy Birthday Mama." Rose watched Dimitri greet his mother. Karolina had just picked them up from the airport as they were going to be spending the next week in Russia with his family. They had actually come over for a very special reason; not that the Belikov's knew that.

"How have you both been?" she hugged and kissed both of us and ushered us inside.

"Good," I replied. "Really good." Before we could say much more, Sonya called us all to attention with her mother's birthday cake. We sang Happy Birthday and then gathered around as she opened her gifts.

She got clothes from Vika and Sonya, and Karolina bought her a cook book. Paul and Zoya had joined together to draw her a colourful picture. Finally, it was mine and Dimitri's turn.

Dimitri handed her a small paper bag, from which she produced the sterling silver picture frame.

"Oh, it's beaut-" she cut herself off when she saw the picture that we had placed into the frame.

"What is it?" Vika asked her, looking from us to her mother quickly, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Is that-?" Olena started but stopped again. She looked at us to confirm what she was thinking. Dimitri and I grinned and nodded at her. She jumped up in excitement and pulled us both into another hug.

Dimitri's sisters all jumped towards the picture frame that Olena had left on the sofa. All three of them had the same reaction as their mother. Pretty soon, we were engulfed in hugs from every side.

Olena wiped the tears from her eyes and picked up the picture again.

"Oh Roza…it's so beautiful," she said, tracing her finger along the ultrasound picture of our baby. On the top corner of the photo, we had stuck a little note that read 'Coming July 2011.'

"It's the best present you could have given me."


	17. Hula Skirt

**I want to dedicate this one to Rose-loves-Dimitri, who's birthday was the day before yesterday and who reads and reviews each and every drabble or chapter I post – thank you hon! And hope you had a good birthday! :D**

**Prompt: Hula Skirt**

Rose was gorgeous…there was no doubt about that in his mind. And usually, he could control himself fairly well when they were around others.

But it was that damn hula skirt she was wearing.

With every step she took, or slight movement she made, the long straws on the skirt would whirl around, showing large amounts of her beautifully tanned legs. Legs that he had had around him so many times…and it was these 'times,' that were flashing through his mind right now, as she danced with her best friend.

And that's not to mention the coconut bikini she was wearing to match it...

One thing was for certain; Dimitri couldn't wait for this Halloween Dance to be over.


	18. Swollen Ankles

**Guest: I am most definitely NOT abandoning these :) Believe me, I have more than enough prompts to keep me going! It's just that I've been working the last couple of days, and my granny is staying with me for a while, not to mentiont the god-awful insomnia I have been suffering from :/**

**Anyway, just to let you all know that I won't be able to update everyday (sorry :/) but I will update as often as I can, I promise you that! :)**

**Hope you all have a happy new year and all the best for 2013 :D**

**Prompt: Swollen Ankles**

"Dimitri…"

Rose grumbled from her place on the couch. She had sat down hours ago and refused to get up since, claiming that it was 'too much effort.' Judging by the noises she made when trying to get on her feet, Dimitri was inclined to agree with her.

"Yes, love?"

"Will you pass me the remote?" she asked, leaning forward as far as she could with her pregnant tummy in the way. "I can't reach it."

"Sure, love," Dimitri hurried and handed the remote to her before she hurt herself or the baby.

Rose had only turned the TV on sixty seconds when she let out a loud, frustrated groan.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Dimitri panicked a little and hurried to her side.

"I have to pee!" she exclaimed in frustration.

"Oh," he sighed in relief that there wasn't anything seriously wrong.

"What do you mean 'oh'?" she retorted and Dimitri grimaced internally. He had woken the beast.

"Nothing, love," he replied sweetly. "I'm just glad everything's okay."

"Okay?" she exclaimed. "Okay?! You try not being able to get up by yourself. You try having to pee eight times a day. You try having ankles that are so swollen that you can barely walk across the room. Everything is not okay!" She slammed the bathroom door behind her and Dimitri just stood there staring for a few moments.

He was in for a rough few months.

**Quick AN - I have just published a oneshot (separate to this). It's a special New Year's one if anybody would like to check it out :)**


	19. Fairy Lights

**A review I received:**

_**Guest: You write really well buti thought rose and dimka couldnt have kids? Idk i just think there better when you stick with the rules in the novel. Dont get me wrong though i really like your other ones.**_

**My reply: you're absolutely right! They can't have kids (although I have some theories that I think Richelle Mead might have up her sleeve ;)). I will try to 'stick to the rules in the novel' but I received a lot of prompts that are baby-related. But I'm sorry – I will try and get some more inspiration for them in the future :) thanks for the review!**

**Thank you to everyone else who reviewed too :D we're very nearly at 100 :D**

**Prompt: Fairy Lights**

Dimitri just stood and watched Rose as she sat in front of the fire, her teeth gently gnawing on her bottom lip. He stood, content at just watching the light from the flickering flames shine up her beautiful face, making her seem more like a goddess from another world, than just a dhampir.

Of course, to him, Rose was not just another ordinary dhampir – she was so much more. But of course, to a lot of Moroi – especially Royals – that's all she was. That's all any of us were.

But Dimitri didn't care – not when he had someone he cared about so much, and who cared about him too.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he finally asked, for some reason, needing to hear her soothing voice.

She glanced up at him, her eyelashes casting little shadows down her soft cheeks. She looked surprised, as if only just realising he was there.

"Hmm…I was just thinking…can we decorate this Christmas?"

"Decorate?"

"Yes…you know, like, a Christmas tree, baubles, twinkling fairy lights…" she went on. "…mistletoe." She added, turning towards me and patting the spot next to her on the carpet.

"Would that make you happy?" I asked her, wondering her intentions. I sat myself beside her and she leaned into my chest.

"Very."

"Then that's what we'll do."


	20. Tangled Sheets

**I have some other longer Rose & Dimitri one shots I thought you may be interested in? They're called, Holiday, Downtown Girl, Beneath Your Beautiful, Red High Heels, and I have a three-shot called Love Of a Mentor :P Please take a look :) **

**Enjoy!**

**Prompt: Tangled Sheets**

Christian sauntered through the guardian housing, greeting those who said hello to him there.

It was strange; before, when they had been at the Academy, Christian had been looked upon with distain, not treated as a worthy Moroi – let alone a Royal.

But now…he had gone from worthless boy to well-respected figure at Court.

Sometimes he wished it wasn't because of his girlfriend…but still.

Speaking of his girlfriend; the reason he was in the guardian housing on this fine day was because Lissa had asked him to invite Rose and Dimitri to dinner later.

So here he was, knocking on their door.

After a minute of silence, he tried the door – which was unlocked. He found that strange. Neither Rose nor Dimitri would ever leave their door open if they were out. Christian opened the door and walked inside. There was no sign of them.

He figured maybe Dimitri was having a hard time getting Rose out of bed…again. So it was only right to give him a hand, wasn't it?

Although, before entering the bedroom, he pressed his ear to the door – just to make sure he wouldn't walk in on anything that was…let's say, 'Rated R.'

After hearing nothing, he pushed open the door.

The first thing he noticed was that the room was in…quite a state. There were clothes strewn about the place, an odd piece of furniture knocked over, and the sheets were all tangled. Christian frowned to himself.

He didn't have to wonder what had happened for too long though – it finally registered with him that that shower in the en suite was running…and that is when the noises began.

Christian now knew _exactly _where the two guardians were…and he got the hell out of there.


	21. Happy Tears

**Prompt: Happy Tears**

Rose froze.

Had she heard her right?

Looking at her best friend's excited face…she realised, _yes, _she _had _heard her right.

_I'm pregnant…_

The words echoed in her ears, swirling around her mind.

"Rose?" Lissa looked at her expectantly. "Did you hear me? I said I'm pregnant!"

Rose shook herself out of her stupor and forced a smile onto her face. She felt it begin to waver and then pulled her friend into a tight embrace so that she wouldn't see the tears pool in her eyes.

She wanted – _so badly _– to be happy for Lissa…and she was. To an extent.

Because the fact that Lissa was having a baby, only reminded her of what she and Dimitri could never have.

Lissa pulled back, laughing and thinking Rose's tears were happy-tears. Rose played along, not really wanting Lissa to know of the pain and turmoil this news had brought her…and probably Dimitri when he heard.

When she was alone that night, she cried.

She cried for the one thing she could never, _ever _have. And she cried for the one thing that she could never give Dimitri.


	22. Windows

**I figured you guys deserved a more light-hearted one after yesterday's sad one :)**

**Prompt: Windows**

Lissa _had _to talk to them. She just_ had_ to.

"Rose?" Rose lifted her head to look at her. "A word, please?"

Rose looked confused at Lissa's precise tone, but didn't question her. She rose from her seat and followed Lissa out of the room crowded with guardians. When they were out of earshot, Lissa turned and faced her friend, who was looking more and more concerned with each passing minute.

"Liss, what is it? What's wrong?" she asked her worriedly. Lissa didn't answer her right away, for Dimitri had just entered the other side of the room. Lissa immediately cringed and banished any images that may have entered her mind away.

"For _the love of god_, Rose," Lissa spoke, teeth clenched. "You and Dimitri have _got _to get curtains…or at least don't do _it _anywhere near your windows."

Rose didn't say anything for a moment. Lissa didn't either, letting her statement and its meaning settle in.

"Hey," Dimitri said as he reached them. Lissa had to look away. Why _the hell _couldn't she keep those_ damn _images away_?_

That was when Rose burst out laughing.

Lissa muttered in annoyance under her breath and walked away.


	23. Little Hands

**Prompt: Little Hands**

It was funny, not in a humorous sense – more like an ironic one.

Rose had dreamed about moments like this for quite a while now.

Dimitri, lying on the floor, tickling and playing with a giggling, squirming baby, while Rose sat beside them, laughing along and drinking a cup of coffee – occasionally joining in, making the baby laugh even more and wave her little hands about - but also being completely content at just watching them.

Maybe 'dream' was the wrong word. '_Fantasied' _was more accurate.

But in her fantasies, there was a big difference – the main one itself, revolved solely around the baby.

For in her fantasies, the happy, giggling baby had big brown eyes, along with gorgeous, naturally tanned skin and a small thick tuft of dark hair on the crown of it's head.

In reality, the fair-skinned, green-eyed, blonde hair baby lay in front of them. Dimitri seemed to be enjoying himself but there was a certain sad glint in his eyes.

One Rose knew all too well.


	24. Laundry

**A happier one, as promised :P **

**Also, I have a new love...Lord of the Rings - who would have guessed! lol**

**Prompt: Laundry**

"Viktoria, you wanna hang out today?" I asked my boyfriend's sister one morning.

"Sure, but I have some laundry to do downtown," she replied. "Hey you wanna come with?"

I agreed reluctantly.

Two Hours Later

"Okay, you can take the machine beside mine," she told me, immediately unloading her washing and sorting it. I tried to copy her as best as I could without her noticing that I had _no _idea what I was doing.

"Rose…what are you doing?" _Damn. _Viktoria was giving me a quizzical look. "You have done this before, right?"

"Ok…you got me! I'm a laundry virgin," I admitted, unashamed.

"Wha-How have you gotten away with never having to do laundry?" she asked me, shocked.

"I've gotten away with a lot of things," I told her with a sneaky wink. She chuckled and proceeded to teach me what clothes went where and with what.

It was safe to say that by the end of the "session," I was even more confused coming out of there then I was going in.

"I don't get _why _I have to separate everything," I told her as we walked down the street. "I mean, why can't I just shove everything into the one machine – they're all getting washed anyway. Plus you save quarters."

Viktoria just rolled her eyes.

"You can try that next time," she told me. "But I want to be there to see your reaction when you're finished."


	25. Wonderland

**Prompt: Wonderland**

"Zoya?"

Rose was not someone who freaked out. Not usually.

But occasionally – like today – she would freak out over some things. Just small things, you know, like losing your boyfriend's niece.

"Zoya?" she called, louder this time. She tried not to get herself too worked up – she had triple checked to make sure the apartment door was still locked anyway. Which it was; so Zoya was still somewhere in the apartment.

Rose stood frozen, not even daring to breathe, in hope of hearing some noise that would tip her off to where the toddler was.

Sure enough, not 30 seconds later, a shuffling sound came from her bedroom. She followed it all the way to her wardrobe door.

"Zoya?" she opened the door. Zoya's cheeky face grinned back at her, buried under various items of Rose's clothes.

"I'm not Zoya!" She said, excitement gleaming in her eyes. "I'm Alice!"

"Who?" Rose furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Alice in Wonderland!" Zoya exclaimed. "Please, Roza, please! Can we watch it?"

Rose sighed and pulled the three year old up into her arms, not even mad.

She was just relieved that she didn't have to have the 'I lost you niece while I was supposed to be watching her' talk with Dimitri.


	26. Oversized Sweaters

**Prompt: Over-Sized Sweaters**

Rose loved getting dressed up. She really did. Especially when it involved a night out. She loved the excitement of choosing a gorgeous dress, putting on make-up and heels and feeling really good about herself.

Of course, she also loved the parties themselves.

But there were some days, like today, where all she wanted to do was throw on a pair of sweats, along with a comfortable over-sized sweater, or maybe one of Dimitri's shirts, and watch movies all day while eating tub after tub of ice cream.

She had a hard time getting Dimitri to do the same however, as he didn't want to sit still.

But as always, Rose manage to convince him – using no form of seduction whatsoever. Of course not.

Well, not intentionally.


	27. Like Father Like Son

**Prompt: Like Father Like Son**

Rose sat opposite the six-year old, an awkward silence in the air between them.

"So, you hungry?" Rose asked him, desperate to have something to say or to do.

"No."

Rose sighed in frustration. She needed to talk to Lissa about her son. He had some serious attitude problems…well, only with her – he was an angel around Dimitri, and his parents of course. Dimitri had even gone as far as to say she was 'exaggerating,' but she had tried to convince that she wasn't – that the child was a devil!

"You wanna play a game?" she asked him, smiling and ignoring his tone. He just looked at her with a bored expression. How a six year old could ever be bored, she would never know.

"Games are for babies," he replied. "When is daddy picking me up?"

"51 minutes," Rose replied, giving up. She didn't know how to deal with him. His attitude was just so snarky and sarcastic.

_God, he was so like Christian._


	28. Valley of Death

**Don't ask why I thought of this when I read the prompt – but I did :P It's set in Frostbite – you guys will remember what part ;)**

**Prompt: Valley of Death **

Janine felt as though she had been punched in the stomach. Repeatedly.

She had just been informed that her Rose, her only daughter was missing…_again._

How her daughter had managed to escape the security of the skiing lodge was beyond her…but then again, Rose was the type of spirit that could achieve something impossible if she put her mind to it.

Just like herself.

But the most gut wrenching pain ripped through her heart when she recalled the last conversation she had had with her daughter; a conversation that had included calling her a 'cheap whore.'

She hadn't meant it, of course she hadn't. She had just gotten caught up in the moment.

But she couldn't help but feel, and know in her aching heart that that conversation would be one that she would remember for the rest of her days.


	29. Dining With The Dead

**Prompt: Dining with the Dead**

It was hard enough not being able to talk to Dimitri when they were each on duty separately – never mind the fact that they now had to endure the next couple of hours standing opposite each other while the snobby Royals dined in style.

Rose tried to put on her 'guardian mask,' but it was difficult. Dimitri never took his eyes off her and she could almost feel sweat on the back of her neck as she attempted to keep her gaze away from his.

He was persistent, however, and never looked away the whole three hours they stood there. Rose tried to distract herself by listening in with the many conversations going on around the table of Moroi, but almost fell asleep with boredom.

"God, that was like dining with the dead," she exclaimed, once they were on their own. Dimitri chuckled and shut the apartment door. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

After that, Rose cast any further thoughts of the boring dinner away.


	30. Neverland

**Prompt: Neverland**

"Please?"

"No."

"Just one date?" he prodded her.

"Not a chance," Rose replied. This guy was seriously starting to get on her nerves. She looked up at this boy's form standing over her. Rose had to admit, he wasn't the worst looking guy she'd come across, but his looks were dimmed by the cocky air he was emitting.

And also by the fact that his friends were all staring over at the pair of them, making her think that it was more than likely a dare.

He was human, and about eighteen. She had noticed his group of friends take notice of her as soon as she had walked through the door.

"I'm with someone," she told him, watching Dimitri ordering coffee from the cashier out of the corner of her eye.

"So?" he said cockily. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Rose resisted the urge to punch him. Dimitri would have been proud…or maybe he would have allowed her to on an occasion like this? She made note to ask him at a later stage.

"Fine." She sighed, and almost burst out laughing at the shocked expression on his face.

Rose stood up when she saw Dimitri was about ready.

"Wait!" the boy called. "Time and place?"

"How about…" she pretended to think about it for a moment. "8 o'clock in Neverland?" she suggested sarcastically.

And so help her, the boy _agreed. _

_The world would be a better place if more people understood sarcasm, _she thought as she and Dimitri left the coffee shop, hand in hand.

**Okay so I need your opinions: some of you were upset before because I wrote one-shots before about Rose and Dimitri having a kid. But since then, even more of you have reviewed or PM'd me saying you in fact love the Rose & Dimitri and their baby one-shots.**

**How many of you like them, and how many don't because Richelle Mead doesn't make it possible? **


	31. Glitter

**I loved writing this one :D**

**Prompt: Glitter**

_Oh my god…_

Rose cringed at the sight in front of her.

Dimitri was literally going to kill me.

Rose glanced at the clock. _5.46pm. _

She had time. She could totally make it.  
Dimitri would finished his shift in 14 minutes, and it would take him at least another 4 four minutes after that to arrive back at his apartment, meaning she had a total of 18 minutes to get the placed tidied.

She gently slid her arms under Dimitri's niece, Zoya, who had only just fallen asleep on the couch. Rose had heaved a sigh of relief when she saw the five year olds eyes finally begin to droop.

Although, Rose should have known better than to let Zoya have so much sugar.

She carried her small form to Dimitri's bed and tucked her in tight. She then rushed back out to the living room, which was completely, and utterly, _covered_ with glitter.

She groaned quietly, at a complete loss at where to even start.

She froze when the door opened.

"Hey Rose," Dimitri's voice carried from the front door as he dropped his keys in the bowl by the door.

"You're early," she replied, feeling panicked.

_3 seconds...2 seconds…1 second…_

"_What _on earth happened?" Dimitri said, looking shocked. It probably had something to do with the brightness of the shining sticky stuff all over the place.

"Zoya, kinda had a glitter moment…" I explained, trying to gauge his reaction. He just looked at me in exasperation.

"Don't worry, comrade," I said happily, skipping up to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. "We can stay at mine tonight."

I gave him a suggestive wink and felt great pride when I heard him swallow audibly.

There was only _one _way to stop your man from getting mad at you…

And it worked every time.

* * *

**Thank you for your responses :D The results were about 90-10 in favour of them having a baby. However, the majority also said that it should be up to me – which I appreciate so much, thanks :)**

**Because these are only drabbles, I more than likely won't be writing reasons as to **_**how **_**Rose and Dimitri got pregnant. Honestly, I despise the whole "Rose got pregnant because she is/was shadowkissed" thing – it makes no sense. No offence. I do have a different theory, however – one that Richelle hinted at in the last book but I won't publish it in case it doesn't happen :P **


	32. Sweetheart

**Very quick update – I have a big biology test tomorrow that I'm really nervous about so I should get back to studying – I took a quick a quick break to update for you fantastic people :P**

**Prompt: Sweetheart**

"What were Mark and Oksana laughing about?" Dimitri asked Rose. The welcome back party was now over and they were in the safety of Dimitri's old bedroom. It was late – very late, but neither of them minded; they were just happy to get some quiet time together.

"Oh nothing," Rose replied, not looking too bothered. "They were just teasing me."

"About what?" Dimitri asked her, curious.

"About the last time I drank that damn vodka you guys drink like water," she grumbled quietly.

"Why? What happened last time?" he asked her in amusement, intrigued.

"I may have…" she mumbled the remainder of the sentence and busied herself by getting ready for bed.

"You may have what?"

"I may have drank a little bit too much alright!" she exclaimed.

Dimitri couldn't help it.

He laughed.

"You got drunk at my funeral?" he asked her in mock hurt.

"I didn't mean to!" Rose said indignantly, obviously thinking he was serious. "I swear I didn't!"

"Rose…Roza," she quietened when he spoke her name and looked at him. He took her by the waist and pulled her close to him.

"I'm joking," he whispered into her ear and felt her relax against him.

Dimitri felt a smile spread across his face when he tried to imagine just how much he loved this woman, and all of her little quirks. She was his sweetheart, and always would be.


	33. Footprints

**My first ever Stranger's POV :P Thank you all for your good luck wishes for my test this morning - I think it went well - we'll have to see :)**

**Prompt: Footprints**

**POV: Stranger's POV**

The woman walked along the beach, head down.

She followed the two steps of footprints that trailed along the width of the beach. One of sets were smaller than the other, indicating that they belonged to a woman, the other to a man.

Sure enough, when she glanced up from the soft sand, she saw a young couple not too far ahead of her. She smiled as she watched their held hands swinging back and forth, and as their laughter travelled back with the soft breeze.

They woman smiled at the sight.

The man looked about the same age her son was, and she was hoping that he would find someone that he could share his life experiences with – as every mother hoped.

She lowered her head once again, and she went back to following their footsteps.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that it took her a moment to realise that the smaller set of footprints had disappeared. Her head shot up, searching for the girl and wondering where she had gone.

She felt a small smile grace her face when she saw the girl was now in the man's arms, and he was carrying her down the sand. She was laughing and giggling to her hearts content as her partner carried her.

_To be young and in love,_ the woman thought to herself and turned to go back home.


	34. Bride

**Longer than normal – I couldn't stop writing! :P Hope ye enjoy :)**

**Prompt: Bride**

DPOV

I took a depth breath.

I wasn't quite sure why I was so nervous.

Maybe it was common? I was pretty sure it was.

Despite my nerves and the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach, I put on a brave face like always and continued to get ready.

Once my hair was considerably neater, and my tux was on, I gave a last minute inspection to myself in the mirror. I deemed myself respectable and left the room, Christian in tow.

"Good luck, man," Christian wished me as we were walking through the door.

"Thanks," I replied, searching the room for my family.

"No, seriously, I mean it," Christian continued. "With Rose…you'll need it."

I rolled my eyes. I realised that Christian could see through my façade and was attempting to lighten my nerves with humour. I was grateful.

We reached the top of the aisle, and my mother was immediately by my side, fixing my tie and fussing over the flower pinned to my jacket.

We had to wait another good hour before finally, the soft music began to play. The nerves that had seemingly became to decrease sprung back into my stomach and I struggled to keep myself from sweating.

_Why _was I so nervous? Was I having second thoughts?

No. I immediately crushed that thought before it had even completely entered my head.

Of course I wasn't having second thoughts…this was Rose we were talking about.

I turned in time to see Lissa reach the top of the aisle also. She sent a small reassuring smile my way before walking to the other side of the minister.

Then the march began to play, and everyone stood up.

I couldn't stop myself from looking straight down the aisle at the beauty who was walking slowly towards me.

She was…indescribable.

She shot me a happy smile and just like that, all nerves that had been residing within me vanished. She was wearing a fitted, white dress – not like one I'd ever seen. The skirt flowed out gently at the bottom but the waist was cinched in, fitting her gorgeous waist perfectly. Her hair was left down in those gorgeous waves and as she got closer, I saw how her eyes sparkled with what could only be happiness.

As she reached me, and her hand was placing in mine, I wondered once again why_ on earth _I had been so nervous about this moment.

* * *

**Richelle Mead tweeted me back a couple of times last night - I was so excited! :D**


	35. Groom

**Thank you to Rose-loves-Dimitri for this idea :)**

**Ps - I took this down so I could fix it up -sorry if you read it earlier :)**

**Prompt: Groom (part 2 of wedding mini-series)**

"How much longer?" I demanded impatiently.

"Rose, if you ask that one more time I will not hesitate to hit you with this," Lissa threatened, holding up the can of hairspray she was holding in one of her hands. I sighed audibly.

Lissa just raised her eyebrows at me.

"I'm sorry, Liss," I apologised. "But I just really want to see him."

"I know you do," as she went back to work on my hair. She had already washed, combed it through, blow dried it, and curled it to utter perfection. It amazed me – each little strand of hair on my head was now in beautiful soft, long curls. It had taken hours, but I guess it was worth it.

"Okay," Lissa finally announced. "Finished! Now to do your make-up."

I groaned loudly.

Despite my moaning and complaining, when I was completely ready, I had never been so grateful.

"Liss, you're amazing," I told her, staring at my reflection in the mirror. She had just helped me put on my dress in a way that didn't mess my hair or smudge my make-up. She grinned at me, and I saw a few tears in her eyes.

"Who would've thought you'd be the one to get married first?" she said, making me roll my eyes.

We laughed for a couple of minutes, and even cried a little. Well, she did.

"Come on," Lissa said, taking my hand and we walked arm-in-arm out the door.

We finally arrived at our destination, and I couldn't wait to walk up the aisle to where Dimitri was probably currently standing. I hadn't seen him in two days due to Lissa's strict instructions.

"Rose," I turned to see Abe walk towards me.

"You look beautiful." He said after a short moment of silence.

"Thanks, old man," I replied as the music started. Lissa started walking and my father and I readied ourselves.

"You ready, little girl?" he asked me. I ignored the 'little girl' comment and gave a small nod.

We started walking.

My eyes went straight to Dimitri who was looking right at me, an expression of awe on his face. I didn't really blame him; this was _Lissa's _masterpiece after all. I felt my own expression reflect his as I saw him in his tux. It was fitted to perfection and I had a very strong feeling that Lissa may have had something to do with _that_ as well.

When I finally reached him, Abe placed my hand into his. I looked up into Dimitri's gorgeous eyes and saw all the love he held for me in there.

I gave his hand a small squeeze as we both turned to face the minister.


	36. Maid Of Honour

**My first ever Christian POV! So exciting :P Again, thank you Rose-loves-Dimitri :D**

**Christian POV**

**Prompt: Maid of Honour (****part 3)**

"Lissa," I said and tried to get her to stop pacing. "You really need to calm down."

"Calm down?!" she repeated, her voice an octave higher than usual. "How can I calm down, Christian? The wedding is in a couple of hours and there is _still _so much to do."

I got up from where I was sitting on the couch and walked until I was right in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Liss, stop," I told her. "You'll burn a hole in the carpet…and that's my job."

Lissa didn't acknowledge my joke.

"Okay," I told her. "Tell me what has to be done and I'll help you with it."

"Well, I have to go and collect the flowers, double check the numbers for the meal later on, make sure the minister's arrived and get Rose ready which is going to take a few hours anyway." She said, all in one breathe.

"Okay," I told her. "You go get Rose ready and I'll take care of everything else."

"Are you sure?" Lissa asked me, looking very much run off her feet.

"Yes, I'm sure," I told her and gave her a quick comforting hug.

"Thanks Chris," she said and left for Rose's room. Meanwhile, I made a mental list of everything I now had to do, and added checking on Dimitri to the end of that list.

A few hours passed, and all I wanted to do was sleep. But I couldn't – not yet anyway...maybe during the ceremony.

I was with Dimitri, and we were just leaving his room. He wasn't saying much, and I could see the nerves hiding inside him.

"Good luck, man," I told him, jokingly.

"Thanks," he replied.

"No, seriously, I mean," I told him, trying to loosen his nerves a little. What the man really needed was a good strong drink.

Dimitri rolled his eyes but looked grateful, obviously knowing that I was trying to make him less nervous.

We walked up the aisle, drawing attention from a lot of people. Of course Dimitri would; he _was _the groom.

We were barely at the top of the short aisle when Dimitri was attacked by his mother. I backed off and let him have his family moment.

So instead, I surveyed the room, wondering if there was a small corner or something where I could nod off during the service where Rose or Lissa wouldn't notice.

While I was still searching, music began to play, and my attention was drawn completely to the beauty currently walking slowly up the aisle.

She was wearing a long, pale pink dress and her beautiful blonde locks were pinned to one side. She was breath taking.

All thoughts of falling asleep vanished as she arrived at the altar.

Lissa gave him a beautiful smile and turned her attention to Rose, who had just reached Dimitri.

As the ceremony began, I patted my pocket, making sure that the engagement ring I had bought a few weeks ago was still there.

I was going to need it tonight.

* * *

**I got a grand total of 2 reviews for the last update - hope it was okay :/**


	37. Best Man

**Thank you Rose-loves-Dimitri! **

**Sorry it's been a few days :/ Hope you liked :) Final part of the mini-wedding series :)**

**Prompt: Best Man (part 4)**

**Lissa POV**

I had been so sure that everything was in order. How could there still be what felt like a hundred last minute things to do?

"Tell me what has to be done and I'll help you with it," Christian told me, rubbing my arms comfortingly. I told him and then left for Rose's place. If Christian managed to pull everything off in time, he was my saviour.

I reached Rose and set to work on her hair to begin with. Despite Rose's constant complaining on how long it was taking, I very much enjoyed the quality time with my best friend. I realised half way through getting Rose ready, it may have been a bad idea to forbid the two from seeing each other – as I was having to deal with the effects of that particular rule right now.

I finished Rose's hair and set to work on her make-up. Not that Rose needed any, but I applied some nonetheless.

When I finished, I looked on proudly at my work. Rose looked amazing, every bit the goddess that she was.

I removed the dress from its protective cover and slipped it gently over her head. It took a while to button up all of the buttons running along the back of the dress, but Rose had stopped complaining, knowing that she was so close to seeing her love again.

By the time Rose was completely ready, I was glad I had thought to get myself ready earlier on. I slipped into my own dress which was nowhere near as gorgeous as Rose's, but still beautiful all the same.

We were running a little behind schedule, but that was expected.

Once we arrived, I saw that Christian had indeed done everything that was supposed to be done. I took a deep breath, and felt all the tension leave my muscles as I walked down the aisle.

When I was nearing the top, I saw that Dimitri's eyes were harbouring worry or nerves or something of the sort. I sent him a reassuring smile, hoping to get him to relax.

He did relax, however, once he saw Rose walking up the aisle. The two of them locked eyes, and I almost felt as though I was intruding on one of their sweet moments.

I looked to Christian and gave him a grateful smile, thankful for everything he had done, as well as being there for me.

He sent back a smile so full of love. It made me wonder when a day similar to this one would come, only _I _would be the bride, and Christian would be the groom.


	38. Smells

**Prompt: Smells**

The world was filled with so many millions of smells and scents – both good and bad.

Rose herself had her own top five favourite good ones;

Number five on her list was freshly baked doughnuts.

Number four was freshly baked _chocolate_ doughnuts.

Her third favourite was the smell of her future mother in laws famous black bread.

Her second all-time favourite smell was Dimitri's aftershave. The smell was so familiar and comforting to her that she had almost made her number 1.

But no.

There was one more scent that topped even Dimitri's aftershave.

Rose's absolute favourite scent of all time, was Dimitri when he was fresh from the shower.

Yes, the world was filled with many great smells, but some were more wonderful than others.


	39. Crib

**Prompt: Crib**

"I just don't get it…"

Sydney groaned and ran her fingers through her blonde hair in frustration.

"Do I have to tell you the story again?" she asked Rose.

"No, I just don't think it makes sense?"

"Rose, we're not supposed to try and make sense of it, we're supposed to believe that that was what happened."

"But…why him? Why Jesus? What was so special about him?"

"He was chosen by God, that's what was special about him!" Sydney exclaimed, looking like she was at her wits end.

Sydney had towed Rose along to her local church. It was Christmas time and Rose had wanted to take a look at the crib that had been set up in occasion.

"So, what could he do that was so different than everyone else?" Rose asked. She was genuinely curious about this Jesus guy; she had heard _of _him, but no details.

"Well, for starters, he could heal the sick, make the blind see again…he even resurrected people from the dead." Sydney told her, feeling calmer now that Rose was _finally _getting it.

She took in Rose's expression and saw that she seemed deep in thought. Her face suddenly lit up and she looked at Sydney in excitement.

Sydney braced herself.

"Hey! Maybe he was a spirit user!"

Sydney buried her face in her hands, giving up.


	40. Waistcoat

**Prompt: Waistcoat**

What was it about waistcoats on guys that she loved?

Rose really didn't know, but there was something about them that made her melt into a little puddle.

She was just about ready to go to Sonya and Mikhail's wedding; she was just waiting for Dimitri to pick her up.

She was dying to see him in his tux – she had never seen him in anything more formal than his guardian-wear. There was a sudden knock at her door. She gave herself a once over in her mirror and then hurried to answer it.

There, on the other side of the door, stood Dimitri, looking – if possible – even more gorgeous than normal.

And god help her, he was wearing a waistcoat.

They were a little late than they should have been arriving to the ceremony…

But it was so worth it.

* * *

***I was kinda wondering if you guys had had enough of these? Personally, I LOVE writing them :D but if I'm losing my touch then there's not really any point? Honest opinions; do you want me to keep writing them?**

***Also, I'm just after having 3 of my stories nominated for Best VA Fanfic of 2012 :D So excited :D**


	41. Faith

**I'm so warmed by all the responses - all of you want me to continue, so continue writing them I shall ;)**

**I have about 50 prompts left so I have enough to keep me going for now. However, if you have some prompts you'd like to see, feel free to send me a PM :)**

**Prompt: Faith**

"Dimitri, where are you taking me?" I exclaimed, holding my hands out in front of me, blinding trying to grab onto anything solid and familiar so that I could get my bearings.

Dimitri let out a low throaty chuckle by my ear, sending shivers down my spine. His hands moved and rested themselves on my hips, guiding me further and further away from our apartment.

"You know I hate surprises," I grumbled and let my hands drop to my sides. Dimitri didn't say anything; he just placed a small kiss on the side of my neck and continued to lead me forward. It was a small kiss, yes, but a powerful one.

"Dimitri!" I exclaimed after another minute of me stumbling and him catching and steadying me.

"Have a little faith, Roza," he said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

Eventually, we came to a standstill.

"Ready?" he asked me. I nodded impatiently in reply. I felt him slowly reach up and undo the blindfold covering half of my face. It took both my eyes and my mind a few seconds to adjust.

In front of us lay a blanket. The scene was complete with one of those cute wicker picnic baskets that you see in movies, some candles and a bottle of champagne.

But that wasn't what caught my attention.

It was the banner that had been pinned up between the two trees that were standing behind the picnic scene. Written on it, were the words:

"Will you marry me?"


	42. Row Boat

**Prompt: Row Boat**

They were stuck.

Rose found the situation itself funny. Dimitri didn't really think so.

The date had started out great.

They had gone out to dinner, went for a walk and then spotted a row boat by the lake's edge. Figuring it would only add to the romantic evening, it was Rose's idea to borrow for a quick trip around the lake and put it back before anyone noticed. Dimitri was less sure, but agreed nonetheless, knowing it would please her.

However, half way around, they got a little…distracted. And let's just say the oars they had been using fell over the edge without either of them noticing.

It was a good half an hour before Dimitri noticed they had drifted off course and had no means of getting back to shore.

"We could always wait for help?" Rose suggested, not feeling particularly panicked. After all, it wasn't so awful being trapped – barely clothed – with Dimitri, in a small boat on a lake.

"And tell them we stole their boat?" Dimitri replied, looking at her with his eyebrow raised.

"Hey, it's better than freezing to death out here!" Rose exclaimed. Then an idea struck her. "Keep me warm?" She asked him suggestively, scooting closer to him and rubbing her hand up and down his arm.

However, Dimitri was way too worked up to be distracted by her charm.

"Where's your shirt?" he asked her suddenly, glancing around them. She noticed his was gone too.

"Uhh, comrade?" she said, looking out at the water that was glistening with the reflection of the moon. He looked in the direction she was indicating and let out a curse in Russian.

When they had been…_distracted_…before, they hadn't noticed throwing some of their clothes over the edge of the little boat.

"At least we still have our pants…" Rose said jokingly.

Dimitri did not appreciate it.

So, a few hours and a very awkward rescue later, they jumped in their car, and got home as soon as they could.


	43. Sex Tape

**Okay, I have **_**no **_**idea where this one came from! It's not exactly rated M, but beware all the same :P**

**Prompt: Sex Tape**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into doing this," Dimitri commented as Rose curled up tighter against his side.

"Are you saying you regret it?" Rose retorted, already knowing the answer.

"No, of course not," Dimitri replied. "It's just something I'd never even consider."

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes as they watched the screen.

"Even you can't deny that it was pretty damn great," Rose spoke eventually, her eyes not wavering from the screen.

"That…" Dimitri paused as something particularly interesting popped up on the screen, he then continued, "is true."

A couple of more minutes silence later, Rose spoke again.

"We look pretty good," she said, sounding very pleased with herself.

"Actually, let me rephrase," she said as she studied the rippling muscles in Dimitri's back and arms on the screen. "_You _look pretty damn amazing."

Dimitri chuckled into her hair and kissed her temple.

"I'm actually looking at _you," _he replied, his tone appreciative. Suddenly, Rose paused the tape. Dimitri looked at her in confusion.

"We're supposed to go to Lissa's," Rose reminded him. "And if I watch anymore of this, we're never going to leave this apartment."

"…and that's a problem because…?"


	44. Attempts

**I was doing my maths homework when I just wrote this :P**

**Prompt: Attempts**

"Rose, it's not that hard!" Lissa complained.

"That's what she said," Rose replied in a heartbeat. She started laughing at Lissa's exasperated look.

"This is impossible," Lissa grumbled, running her hand through her perfect hair.

"That's what I've been trying to tell _you _for the past half an hour!" Rose exclaimed.

"It's not that Maths that's impossible, it's you!" Lissa replied. She took a deep breath. "Okay, let's try one more time."

Rose looked expectantly at the page as Lissa went through a problem.

"…So if three y minus three is equal to two x minus two and you bring them all over to one side, what's the answer?"

Rose looked up, realising Lissa was looking at her expectantly.

"Oh, em, six…teen?"

Lissa grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

"Were you even listening?" she asked her friend.

"Sorry," Rose looked sheepish. "I got distracted."

Lissa studied her.

"You were thinking of Dimitri, weren't you?" she asked her, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah…" Rose replied and trailed off. Lissa saw that she was off in her own world again. She slammed the maths book shut and left Rose to her more-than-likely dirty thoughts.

* * *

**OMG OMG OMG**

**I wasnt going to upload this til later...but I'M TOO DAMN EXCITED! ANybody else hear the news? Rose, Dimitri and Lissa have been cast for the VA movie! :D Best part: the guy playing Dimitri, is actually Russian! :D**


	45. Caught In The Act

**You know, I'm really loving Danila for Dimitri :D and I really love Zoey for Rose...not too sure about Lucy for Lissa just yet, but we'll see! :P What do you guys think? :)**

**Prompt: Caught In The Act**

"Rose, this is not a good idea," Dimitri murmured to her in between kisses.

They were in one of the many storage closets in the guardian's headquarters at Court.

Rose had pulled Dimitri aside, claiming that they were in need of some 'bonding time.'

"Come on, comrade," she said, all the while placing hot kisses on his lips. "No one will even notice…"

Dimitri felt torn. His mind was telling him that this could only end one way; both of them getting in trouble. But _every _other part was telling his body to ignore his mind and give in.

His body won out – not that it needed that much convincing – and he kissed her back with equal passion. She moaned into his mouth and began pulling at his shirt.

It took her a few minutes in the limited area but eventually she got it off. Once she had succeeded, Dimitri didn't hesitate to set to work on Rose's own shirt. He removed it in record time.

Before either of them could set to work on each other's pants, a loud clearing of the throat interrupted them.

Dimitri froze at the exact same time Rose did. He hadn't even heard the closet door opening.

Simultaneously, they turned their heads towards the now wide-open door.

Hans stood there, arms crossed, looking quite angry indeed.

"My office. Now." He demanded and turned on his heel.

"Any chance you think he finds it funny?" Rose asked Dimitri as they helped each other put their shirts back on.

Before Dimitri could answer, they heard the slam of Han's door down the hall.

"No, I don't think so…"


	46. Stuffed Toys

**Prompt: Stuffed Toys**

"Come on, Zoya."

Dimitri's niece, who I happened to be babysitting…again…sauntered up to my side quickly and grabbed my hand with her little one. We were walking down the street when suddenly, she halted in her tracks.

She pulled free of me and squashed her little hands and face up against the shop window.

Normally, I would have thought it was cute, or funny. And I would have, had I not been in a rush to get her home before dark.

I glanced inside the window to see what had caught her attention. Sitting on display, I saw a soft, pink unicorn teddy.

"Roza…" I looked from the window to the massive brown eyes that were gazing at me intently. She was so innocent. Dimitri was always making fun of me that I couldn't deny her anything…but the truth was, when I looked at four year old Zoya, I saw a four year old me. And I wanted her to have everything that I didn't have that would bring her happiness; even if that was a small stuffed toy.

"Come on then," I sighed and pushed the door of the store open for her.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I really love Zoya! :D**

**And I meant to say, we reached 300 reviews! So thank you all! :D**


	47. Cuddles

**Prompt: Cuddles**

Rose had never seen herself as the motherly type; not that would ever need to.

But she did babysit for Karolina, and therefore, had to have some quality that made her likable to kids.

Maybe the only reason they liked her is because she let them do what they wanted – well, what was safe anyway.

Unfortunately, one of these things was finger painting.

Yes.

At first, when Zoya asked her, she thought it was a great idea. Zoya wouldn't be bored, and Rose wouldn't be uncomfortable.

Although what Rose didn't realise, was that Zoya literally meant _painting fingers. _

So here Rose was, sitting crossed legged as Zoya dipped one of her paint brushes into a pot of purple paint, and smeared it on Rose's arm.

She had already succeeded in painting all ten of Rose's fingers, and both of her hands. She was now, very rapidly, moving upwards.

Rose finally put her foot down when Zoya reached her face. Zoya didn't seem to mind too much; in fact, she looked surprised that Rose had let it go on for so long.

"Will you watch Cinderella with me?" Zoya asked her suddenly. And even though she was in desperate need to shower and wash the now-dried paint of her hands, arms, chest and neck, she agreed.

It wasn't until they had put on the movie, and Zoya had cuddled up to Rose's side, that she realised that babysitting really wasn't that bad…not if she got cuddles like this every evening.


	48. Police

**Prompt: Police**

"Isn't it obvious?" Dimitri spoke out loud.

"Ssh, comrade…" Rose hushed him, never taking her eyes off the TV.

"…The guy with the beard did it," Dimitri said after a moment of silence.

"Wha- Hey!" Rose exclaimed. "Don't tell me! How do you know that anyway?"

They were curled up on the couch together, watching some crime show that Rose loved. It was the first time that she had made Dimitri sit down and watch it with her.

"It's obvious…I mean, where was he when the others were trying to figure it out? Probably off killing someone else…and look at his face – it's got guilt written all over it."

Rose studied the man Dimitri was accusing of being the murderer on the television screen. She didn't see anything that indicated whether or not he was guilty or innocent.

A moment later however, the show showed a clip of the accused man stabbing some other guy in the chest.

Rose looked at Dimitri in shock, wondering how on _earth _he had figured that out in a matter of minutes, while she – nor the police – in the actual show had realised there was anything suspicious about him.

"Told ya." Dimitri said and changed the channel as the credits showed up.

* * *

**Hope ye liked :D Also...Happy Birthday to me xD Lol. I probably won't be updating any of my stories tomorrow as it is my 18th birthday so see you all Saturday (hopefully!) :)**


	49. Grandmother

**I'm sorry guys! This has been the longest time that I haven't updated this drabble...but you know how crazy birthday weekends can get :P lol. Thanks for birthday wishes :) Enjoy :)**

**Prompt: Grandmother**

"That's not true," I argued.

Yeva just looked at me like I was a silly little child.

"Yes, it is," she replied simply.

"No it's not," I told her, getting annoyed.

"Yes it is."

The Belikov's watched our little banter like a tennis match.

"Dimitri, tell her she's wrong!"

Dimitri looked scared at being put in the spotlight.

"Ah, Dimka's a smart boy…" Yeva said. "He knows whose side to take."

I glared at Dimitri for not backing me up.

"I- nevermind!" I exclaimed. "Dimitri and I are not engaged!"

"Whatever you say, Rose," Yeva replied with a small smirk. I groaned and stomped out of the room in frustration.

Dimitri followed me outside where I was fuming.

"Thank you for that!" I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," he replied, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "But there really would have been no point; she's even more stubborn than you are."

"You know, you're not making anything any better."

I felt him smile into my hair.

"Would it- would it be so bad if it _were _true?" he asked me carefully.

"I- what do you mean?" I asked him, wondering what he was getting at.

"Oh nothing, Roza," he replied, going back to smiling. "Nothing at all."


	50. Pantry

**Prompt: Pantry**

Dimitri knew something was up.

"How do you know that?" A friend of his, another guardian, asked him.

"Can hear that?" Dimitri asked him. The two of them listened intently to the low rushed whispering that was coming from the pantry.

"Yeah…" The other man said, gesturing for Dimitri to go on.

"She's whispering…in the _pantry,_" Dimitri told him. His friend raised his eyebrows.

"She never goes into the pantry unless something big is happening," Dimitri explained. He looked towards to wooden door that was now-closed. Rose's hushed voice muffled by it.

"For example," Dimitri went on. "When Lissa called her to tell she was engaged, where did she go? The pantry. When Lissa thought she might be pregnant. Again, the pantry."

Dimitri looked curiously at the white wooden door, wondering what big news Rose and Lissa were hiding this time.

* * *

**Okay; a few things:**

**1. Sorry my updates are gone haywire - and for those of you reading my other stories; I'm sorry for those too! I promise you I'm still working on them, I'm just trying to find the time. Today was supposed to be my "writin day" but my sis went through a bad break up this morning so you guys can understand.**

**2. RICHELLE MEAD TWEETED ME SAYING HAPPY BIRTHDAY! *phew* -sorry, had to get that off my chest :P I was so excited :D**

**3. How psyched are y'all for The Indigo Spell?! I ordered mine last night :D I have to wait a few days but it'll be worth it! xD**


	51. Prince Charming

**I seriously love writing Zoya xD **

**Prompt: Prince Charming**

For the third time that week, Rose was watching Cinderella.

It wasn't by choice, of course. She was looking after her two nieces…or well, Dimitri's two nieces.

"Roza, Roza, watch!" Zoya said, tugging on her arm. "This is my favourite part!"

Zoya gazed happily at the TV as the glass slipper slid perfectly onto Cinderella's foot. Rose refrained from pointing out that if Cinderella's slipper fit _so perfectly,_ it wouldn't have fallen off in the first place.

"Roza?" Zoya questioned, looking up at her with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Yeah Z?"

"Is Uncle Dimka like you're Prince Charming?" she asked. Rose smiled at the analogy.

"Yes, Zoya," she replied. "Yes he is."


	52. Stretchmarks

**All Human.**

**Prompt: Stretch Marks**

"Dimitri?"

Dimitri looked over at his girlfriend, who was lying by his side in the cold grass. They were holding hands and gazing up at the stars.

"Hmm?"

"What if I put on, like, 10 stone…"

"Roza, you will not put on 10 stone," Dimitri chuckled, turning on his side so that he could see her face more clearly.

"You don't know that," Rose argued. She had just told him earlier that evening that she was expecting their baby. Dimitri was over the moon. "My stomach is going to grow, my ass is going to grow, my ankles are going to grow, my breasts are going to grow…why not everything else too?!"

He placed a hand on her still-flat stomach and rubbed in a circular, calming motion.

"Rose, even if you put on 20 stone, I will still love you. I will _always _love you."

He smiled at her but the smile dropped when he saw tears pool in her eyes. He panicked.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…that's just…the sweetest thing I ever heard," she cried and hugged him tightly. He sighed in relief and embraced her back. His relief disappeared again when he felt her stiffen.

She pulled back from him, looking grief-stricken.

"Rose?" he asked cautiously.

"What if I get stretchmark's?" she exclaimed. "Will you still love me then?"

He gave her his most genuine smile. "Of course, Roza."

She gathered herself together and relaxed back into his arms.

Dimitri sighed to himself. He knew that this was going to be an emotional rollercoaster, but what a ride it would be.


	53. Backflip

**Prompt: Back Flip**

Rose refrained from letting out a small turned-on groan.

She and Mia were watching Dimitri, Christian and Eddie playing with Dimitri's nephew Paul outside in the grass.

The best part…

Dimitri was shirtless.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Mia said, tilting her head to the side admiringly. "But if you guys weren't dating, I totally would."

"Mia!" Lissa exclaimed joining us.

"Was that inappropriate?" Mia asked.

"Very."

"Sorry, Rose," she apologised.

Rose wasn't taking much notice. She smiled as Dimitri helped Paul throw a punch at Christian and then lifted him backwards so that he did a little backflip in the air. She was busy watching the rippling muscles of his arms, back, chest and stomach gleam in the sunlight.

"Get a room," Mia mumbled but then burst out laughing.

"I will get a room with him," Rose replied, giving Mia a cheeky wink, and then sauntered off.


	54. Raised Voices

**Prompt: Raised Voices**

Rose hated when they fought.

She really did.

Their fights were never over anything big; they were always set off by some miniscule detail that had gotten one of them upset.

But when she and Dimitri fought, it may as well have been over something that was life-changing.

Muscles were tense, voices were raised, doors were slammed and, in extreme cases - meaning once a fortnight - objects were thrown.

The always ended the same way though.

They would saunter back to one another, like a dog with its tail between its legs.

Both would apologise, and then spend the rest of the evening making it up to one another.

* * *

***Quick question; There's an author that held a competition before Christmas called QueenCupcakeForever. I entered it, but recently, have not been able to find this author anywhere on this site. I was just wondering if anybody knows if she changed her name?**


	55. Roof

**Prompt: Roof**

The royal guardians had a sort of secret area that they could go to after their shifts. It wasn't deliberately kept a secret, but that's just what happened.

After almost every shift, Rose went up to hang out and socialise, enjoying herself but a little upset that 'technically,' Dimitri wasn't allowed up.

One evening, however, after a particular late shift, she thought; screw it. When had they ever followed the rules anyway? Their past was a blaring example of all of the protocols they had broken before.

So she texted Dimitri to meet her at a specific location, and he did.

She led him up to the top floor of the guardian headquarters, and then out of the fire escape and onto the roof.

At this stage of night, there was nobody else up here. She grabbed some snacks from the small cooler and threw a blanket down on the flat concrete ground.

Dimitri sat next to her when she patted the spot next to her. He looked at her in amusement.

"How did you know this was up here?" he asked her, gazing around at the 'secret' hiding place.

She gave him a wink.

"Guardian secrets."


	56. Cosmopolitan

**Prompt: Cosmopolitan**

"Another Cosmo please," Rose ordered, already quite tipsy. Despite being one hell of a badass, she could never quite hold her drink.

"Hmm, me too!" Mia said excitedly and giggled. The waitress nodded and walked towards the bar. Lissa and Sydney exchanged exasperated looks at their two tipsy friends.

"So…Rose," Mia continued giggling. "How's Dimitri?"

"He's good, why?" Rose asked her, her eyebrows furrowing.

"No…I mean, _how is he?"_ Mia sighed and shook her head at Rose's still-confused look. "In bed!" she exclaimed as if Rose was being thick.

"Oh!" Rose said in understanding and then burst out laughing, almost falling off her chair, making her and Mia laugh even more.

Sydney looked shocked at the personal question asked. She groaned and smacked herself in the head. Lissa smiled at her in amusement.

"You're not used to Girl's Night's Out, are you?" she asked her. Sydney glanced sheepishly at her and shook her head.

"Then you'd better prepare yourself for one hell of a night," Lissa warned her, right as Rose fell onto the floor.


	57. Eyelashes

**Updates may be a little scarce this week. My time will be taken up with homework, etc and I don't have many more oneshots actually written, ready to be published :) I'll update ASAP, I promise :)**

**Prompt: Eye Lashes, **

Zoya cringed away from the scary Royal Moroi lady. Her uncle Dimka and Roza had brought her to meet Queen Lissa today…

Unfortunately, Lissa had had some other Royal visitors.

Zoya didn't know them personally, so she couldn't judge them. Her mother had always taught her not to judge a book by its cover…

But this woman's eyelashes scared the hell out of her.

They were long, and fake, and tickled her forehead when the woman placed a kiss on her cheek.

Zoya cuddled in closer to uncle Dimka's neck, trying to hide from the person who was still cooing at her and pinching her cheeks. Eventually, she smiled at her, showing her fangs, and went back to discussing something important with Queen Lissa.

"Uncle Dimka…" He looked down at her and smiled gently. "Never let Auntie Roza wear those fake eyelashes…"

**Quick question: Was Sonya's baby ever given a name? I know she wasn't born in the VA series but does it say what her name is in Homecoming, in Foretold? Anyone remember?**

***Also, tomorrow is when the voting ends for the Best Fanfic of 2012 - If you havent already voted then head on over to the VA Lovers page (link is at the top of my profile) :)**

***mori belicov - Yes I've started Indigo Spell! Only about half way through it though...I'm trying to savour it because November is so far away :P lol**


	58. Sweet

**Prompt: Sweet**

Despite its ramifications, there was something very nice about coming home after a late shift.

Maybe it was the quiet? The sweet silence he walked through on his way back to his room.

Or maybe it was the peacefulness of the deserted Court that giving his mind time to organise his thoughts.

Or maybe…It was the barely clothed woman in his bed. Her smooth skin glowing with the shine of the sun's rays on her exposed skin. Her chest rising and falling with each deep breath. Her eyelids fluttering while her fingers twitched as she dreamed.

Dimitri could stand there and watch her forever.

But the previously-mentioned ramifications were still there - such as being up for nearly 24 hours...and so,

When Dimitri came in from a particularly late shift, he peeled off his clothes and slipped into his side of the bed. He wrapped an arm around her waist and snuggled her tight into his body. She smiled in her sleep and he felt her body relax against his as she leaned into him.

Yes.

There was something very nice about coming home after a late shift.


	59. Rather Not

**Thank you all for the continuous support. It really means a lot to me. **

**There haven't been a lot of people reviewing; I do hope you guys still like these...even if you don't, I will probably keep writing them anyway :P**

***Princess (guest) - didnt really understand your review? But thanks anyway, I guess. :)**

***Also, I changed my name ever so slightly for those of you who noticed :P I just changed the '.''s to '-''s. :)**

**Prompt: Rather Not**

The idea of it haunted him.

The thought that Adrian had touched her in places that only Dimitri had touched her before made him nauseous.

Did every couple go through this?

Dimitri never remembered freaking out about what his past girlfriends had done with their ex's before.

…but maybe that was because he had never been in love before.

Dimitri was torn.

Half of his was jealous and suffering with the images of Adrian and Rose when they had been together. The other half was guilt and self-hatred for being the one to push her into Adrian's arms in the first place.

_Had they had sex?_

He didn't know. He _did _know however, that judging by the vampire bites on Rose's neck one morning a couple of months ago, they did do some not-so-innocent 'stuff' together. Dimitri cringed at the thought; he'd really rather not think about it.

Just then Rose walked into their bedroom, where Dimitri was deep in thought.

"Hey," she smiled gently and started to get changed after being on duty all day. She didn't seem to notice the war waging inside Dimitri on whether to ask her or not; she just went about the room, singing quietly to herself.

Dimitri stopped the awful train of thoughts and focused on Rose for a moment.

Those bruises on her neck were long gone. As was Adrian.

He shouldn't be focusing on her past lovers…all that mattered was that _they _were together _now._

Rose jumped in surprised when Dimitri suddenly pulled her into his arms. She looked at him in surprise at the sudden hug but didn't resist his embrace. She let him hold her as long as he wanted.

They stood there in a beautiful silence, until Dimitri finally broke it.

"I love you."


	60. It Wasn't Me

***400 reviews! So exciting! :D Thanks for the continued support these difficult days, I mean it.**

**Prompt: It wasn't me.**

Dimitri had worked incredibly hard. He had never spent so much time on anything in his life before…because the result was worth it.

Rose had asked him to forgive himself…which he had managed to do.

He had accepted that it wasn't his fault. He hadn't asked for what had happened to him.

He just began to get over it.

But there was one more thing he had to do, in order to leave it all in the past.

"Rose?"

She looked up at him.

"Bring me the letters."

She knew what letters he was talking about. She knew _exactly _what letters he was talking about.

So, one by one, Dimitri burned each of the letters he had written to Rose in the last few weeks of her novice days. Rose stood by him, not saying anything, just watching. He could feel the support and love practically radiating out of her and into him.

When the last letter was burned, he stood up and turned his back on the fire.

Without another word, he crushed his lips to Rose's.

He was finally free.


	61. Macho

**Prompt: Macho**

"You couldn't beat me…"

"Hell, I could!"

Lissa sighed as Christian and Rose continued to bicker.

"Bring it on, Fireboy!"

"Okay, stop it you two!" Lissa said interfering. "Christian, no fire. Rose, no punching."

They both just looked at her like she was crazy.

"…then how the hell can I beat her?" Christian furiously whispered to Lissa.

"Arm wrestling," Lissa answered simply.

"Give me everything you got, big boy," Rose taunted him, her elbow set on the table with her hand raised and ready.

"Is that what you say to Dimitri?" he retorted. Rose gripped his hand tightly in response, and he hated to admit that it _hurt._

…maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

"3…2…1…Go!"

The arm wrestling match lasted about five seconds…in favour of Rose.

She slammed his hand to the table and jumped up in celebration.

Christian rubbed his bruised hand, at the same time trying to soothe his hurt pride.

"It's okay," Lissa wrapped her arms around him. "I still think you're macho."


	62. Paul

**Prompt: Paul**

"Hey," Dimitri looked up from his place on the couch, where he had been reading on his day off. He smiled at Rose as she entered.

"Hey," he replied and placed the book down on their coffee table. "How was work?"

"It was good…" she trailed off and sat down beside. "So…I got a call today."

"Hmm?" he picked up his book again.

"Yeah…from Russia."

Dimitri looked up at her. "Russia?"

"Yup." She replied and made him look her in the eye. "Say, Dimitri," she started. "You don't by any chance know why your eleven year old nephew was ringing me to ask me what he should wear…"

Dimitri looked at her in confusion.

"…to our wedding." She finished. Dimitri realised too late what was going on…and it was too late to pretend he hadn't heard her.

Rose raised her eyebrows when Dimitri didn't say anything.

"Any idea why your nephew thinks we're getting married, comrade?"

"Nope…" he replied, pretending to be reading his book again.

"Dimitri…" he could feel Rose's narrowed eyes on him.

"Alright, fine!" he said, not able to take it any longer. "I may have told him that we would be getting married…when I _eventually _convinced you."

Rose sighed audibly. Dimitri took a chance and looked her in the eyes.

Thankfully, she wasn't angry. In fact, she looked very amused.

"All in good time, comrade, all in good time…"


	63. Voice Inside His Head

**I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating – I'm trying my best, I really am.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**Prompt: Voice Inside His Head**

Abe didn't believe in coincidences.

No. He believed that everything happened for a reason…and sometimes, _you_ had to make these things happen.

He had grown up in a world where people did things for themselves, a world where _you _had to do the impossible, because no one else would do it for you.

It was something he often wondered if his daughter had inherited from him? Or was she a little more conservative and controlled like Janine?

He had only met her five minutes when he knew _exactly _who she was more like.

However, after those first couple of meetings, he was still unsure of whether or not his daughter had inherited his back bone, or if she was just all-talk.

But one day, Rose began questioning him about a certain Moroi prison…

He told her what he knew…more out of interest to what she would do with this information more than anything else. He didn't _really _believe anything would come of it.

Except, not one month later, there was a major breakout in the particular prison, and a convict had escaped. The voice inside his head was telling him exactly what had happened.

Abe should have been worried. He should have been suspicious and angry.

But no.

Abe was proud.


	64. Rumour

**I know I've been AWOL and I'm terribly sorry. I've been getting quite a lot of stick from people for not updating any of my stories so I really am sorry to keep you all waiting. **

**I have a lot of personal things going on and I'm afraid I probably won't be able to update until June (maybe before). That goes for all of my stories. **

**I'm sorry and hope to see you soon. I'll try and update if I get a chance before June :)**

**Prompt: Rumour**

"Rose?" Lissa asked her best friend, who was concentrated on eating her chocolate cake.

They had decided to take a break from work and had gone out to lunch.

"Hmm?"

"So there's a rumour going around Court…" Lissa started, gouging Rose's reaction. Her head snapped up.

"A rumour?" Rose repeated, looking excited. "Tell me! We haven't gossiped in so long…probably because the gossip is always about us," she added as a afterthought. "But anyway! Go on!"

Lissa just looked at her.

"Oh no," Rose's face dropped. "This rumour _is _about me, isn't it?"

"Kinda…" Lissa replied, wondering if it was true. There were no sure signs from her friend that it was.

"What do you mean 'kinda'?" Rose asked her, putting down her fork.

"It's about you…and Dimitri."

Rose froze. "What about me and Dimitri?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"They're saying you guys got engaged," Lissa told her.

Rose groaned and slapped her hand against her forehead. "God, I _hate _people!"

"Wh-" Lissa started. "It's true?!"

Rose glanced sheepishly up at her. "Maybe…"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me!"

"We were going to tell you together tonight!" Rose exclaimed, running a hand through her and taking out her phone, no doubt to text Dimitri.

"Wait…why aren't you wearing your ring?" Lissa questioned Rose, looking at her bare finger.

"I am," Rose looked up and grinned, and then proceeded to pull a chain out from under her top. It was a simple silver chain, and right in the middle, a gorgeous ring was dangling onto her chest.

"Why are you wearing it around your neck?"

"I'm keeping it safe."


	65. Sour

**Prompt: Sour**

"Hey," Dimitri called as he walked into the apartment he shared with his now girlfriend of five years.

Not bothering to hang his jacket up, he flung it on the table by the door along with his keys and stake.

When he didn't get a reply, he walked further into the apartment, looking for her.

"Roza?"

He heard a faint movement and suddenly, their bedroom door flung open.

"Hey!" she replied, her voice quiet and calm, soothing him after his seven-hour shift.

Rose laughed in surprise when Dimitri walked towards and smushed his lips against hers without hesitation. She found herself pressed against the wall.

"Wait, Dimitri," she mumbled against his lips. Dimitri just grunted in response and walked them into the bedroom.

They were about three seconds from falling onto the bed when Rose managed to get him off her. Dimitri looked shocked at her reluctance. In all the six years that they had known each other, Rose had never backed down from one of their 'encounters.'

"We can't," she explained, her voice still quiet, but she was grinning at Dimitri's astonished face. "I'm babysitting." She stepped to the side, giving Dimitri his first look at the sleeping baby on their bed.

"Lissa and Christian are having dinner," Rose told him. "Sorry, comrade," she joked. Dimitri nodded, trying to get the rush of desire that had engulfed him to disappear from his system. It was near to impossible. Rose started laughing at his almost-sour expression. He looked at the clock on the bedside table.

"When did they say they'd be back?"

* * *

**Who's watching the Eurovision?! (*cough, vote for Ireland...* ;) lol**

**also, I'm sorry for the lack of updates but I will hopefully be back writing again in June so just sit tightly til then! :D**

***Edit: just saw the newest cast updates - Sarah Hyland as Natalie? I LOVE :D she's perfect! And I quite like Dominic Sherwood as Christian I think :P opinions? :)**


	66. Chapter 66

**Prompt: Insanity**

Janine was not the type of person to freeze up in a moment of fear. She never had been, especially when it came to being a guardian.

Yes, when it came to her duties, Janine did the opposite of freeze.

She'd launch herself at the intended target, as she had been taught, and take out the threat using only her finest skills.

But not this time.

Janine stood in a trance, temporarily rendered useless in a fight, as she watched her daughter – her only daughter – fall after a bullet was sent through her chest.

Janine stood like a block of ice, just staring at the commotion that had broken out around her.

What was she feeling?

The numbness made it hard to tell. It was familiar, and yet unfamiliar.

It took her several seconds for her to realise that it was her protective nature. Not the protectiveness that came with being a guardian.

No. This kind of protectiveness was not something that was taught.

It was a natural feeling that any sane mother had inside of her, whether she knew it or not.

And now her daughter was hurt. Maybe even dead. Janine didn't know.

So she did was she did best.

She took out the threat.


	67. Clench

**Guest: I'm pretty sure Zoya is karolina's baby? Correct me if I'm wrong anyone :)**

**Prompt: Clench**

Lissa couldn't believe how much had happened in the last couple of years.

She couldn't believe how much growing up had occurred with her and her friends.

They were older now – mid twenties – and were only just starting to begin to understand and deal with life and it's complications.

Lissa gazed down at the newly-placed ring on the fourth finger of her left hand. It had been placed there last night, by her now-fiancé Christian. He had proposed after seven years of dating, and Lissa couldn't be happier. She had already begun her wedding folder, and picked out her bridesmaids and their dresses.

She was officially a grown up.

She gave several sharp raps on her best friend's door, where she was going to ask about opinions on wedding colours.

"Come in!"

Lissa entered the apartment…cautiously. She had longed since learned to be careful when entering a room that included Rose and Dimitri…and a bed…or any suitable surface for that matter.

Thankfully, they were in the living room…playing a video game. Their gazes focused intently on the screen in front of them, their muscles clenched and ridged.

"No!" Rose yelled at the TV. "Die, Belikov, die!" This caused Dimitri to burst out laughing, which in turn caused Rose to reach out and whack his arm.

Okay, so who's to say that anyone ever really grows up?


	68. Pinky Promise

**Warning - Cue pregnant Rose! ;)**

**Prompt: Pinky Promise**

"Hello!" Rose waddled into the room, cradling her swollen belly. "I finished…_finally!"_

Dimitri was up off the couch and by her side before she had even managed to put down her keys.

"How are you? Are you alright?" he asked her, a note of urgency in his voice. Rose giggled.

"You are such a worry wart," she teased and strode passed him into their cosy living room, where she fell back onto the sofa carefully and rested her feet up on the wooden coffee table. She let out a massive sigh.

"Rose you were supposed to be finished your shift over an hour ago," Dimitri replied, not at all accusingly, just concerned. "The doctor told you you can't be doing more than 3 hours guarding at a time."

"Dimitri, calm down," she replied and rested her head on the back of the couch. It sure felt good to be sitting down again. Dimitri sat down beside her and took her hand, making her look him in the eye.

"You need to slow down."

Rose glared at him. "I don't _need _to do anything," she growled. "I'm a grown woman – I can do what I want."

"Please."

Rose almost felt her heart break at the pleading look in his eyes.

"For me. Please take it easy," he continued. "I've been pacing around her for the last two hours, wondering if you were okay or if something had happened to you."

Rose sat looking at his deep brown eyes for a few moments before reluctantly giving in.

"Fine."

"Promise me?"

"I pinkie promise," Rose told him sincerely, as though there was nothing else as definite as a pinkie promise in the world. Which, of course to her, there wasn't.

Dimitri smiled and linked his pinkie with hers, sealing their deal.


	69. Beard

**A lot of you guys really liked protective daddy Dimitri :) Me too! I might write more of them in the future :P**

**Here we are, Drabble No. 69 ;) wahheeyy...I have such a dirty mind lol. Enjoy!**

**Prompt: Beard**

The power _and _the water were gone.

As in _not working._

Rose groaned loudly and threw herself back into her pillow.

They had been without these particular necessities for almost four days now. It was torture. She had even gone as far as to visit the neighbours that they never talked to both upstairs and downstairs, but it seemed that _nobody _had water or electricity.

Dimitri sauntered out of the bathroom, stubble growing roughly around the lower part of his face, making him look even more masculine and gorgeous as normal.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't _so _bad.

He walked within her range and she yanked him down while he was still unsuspecting.

"Hey," she let her hair dangle around both of their faces as she gazed down at him.

"Hey," he replied in the same tone, his Russian accent more pronounced. She leaned down and their lips met in a sweet kiss. His stubble scratched at her skin, but in a way that felt good.

"I like this," she told him, running her fingers along the hair growing there. He started laughing.

"But promise me something…" An image of Abe and his goatee flashed through her mind. She looked Dimitri seriously in the eye. "_Never _grow a beard."


	70. Sisterly Love

**Prompt: Sisterly Love**

Rose was an only child.

She had never known what it was like to actually have that sibling bond that so many of her friends had.

Lissa was her best friend, her closest friend, and the one person Rose had ever considered that came close to being like a sister to her.

But there was still something missing.

But now, Rose had never felt more part of a family – more part of a group of sisters.

"Hold still!" Viktoria was scolding her, while Sonya held Rose's head in place. Karolina was chuckling silently and attempting to ease the twigs out of Rose's hair without hurting her.

"Honestly," Viktoria went on, giving Rose a disapproving look. "I mean, what are you guys? Animals?" she exclaimed, causing the other two girls to start laughing again.

During their visit to Russia, Dimitri had taken Rose through a nearby forest on an old quaint pathway he used to go along when he was younger. It had started out sweet and romantic, but then had suddenly turned a little frisky, and well…quite messy.

Rose had returned to the house with tiny pieces of broken twigs caught up in her loose hair and her very-soon-to-be sisters had quickly offered to help her out before Olena or Yeva caught sight of her.

"They're not animals," Sonya corrected the youngest of the girls. "They just can't keep their hands off each other."

Had Dimitri been there, he probably would have looked horrified at his sister's hinting at such matters…but Rose was not a shy person – nor had she ever been.

And conversations like this just made her laugh.

She had never felt so a part of a family as she did right now.


	71. Cough

**Prompt: Cough**

Rose was stirred from her sleep with a jump.

After spending the night as his apartment, Rose had fallen asleep on Dimitri's chest, and it took her a moment to realise what had woken her.

It was Dimitri. He was already awake…and coughing.

And it wasn't just a quiet, discreet cough. No. It was a full-on, I've-got-a-chest-infection type of cough.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, sitting up and pulling the covers up around her as she did so.

"Mm-hm," he nodded and shut his eyes again. "Sorry for waking you." His voice was raspy and caught-up. He looked and sounded, well, like he was sick.

"That's okay," she replied and held her hand out to his forehead. "You're burning up," she told him. "Are you sick?"

"Yeah, I think so."

The appropriate reaction would have been to be the sympathetic girlfriend, but no, Rose was in no way appropriate, nor like a regular girlfriend. What Dimitri didn't see when his eyes were shut, was the sly smirk on Rose's face.

She left the apartment, promising to be back soon, leaving Dimitri to the only bit of peace that he was going to get today.

Sure enough, she returned not 15 minutes later…with vapour rub.

Dimitri thought she was just being sweet and thoughtful…until she stripped herself of hers clothes and straddled his waist. She sensually massaged in the vapour rub on his muscular chest to the point where Dimitri couldn't take it anymore. She leaned in and caught him in a passionate kiss and, well, one thing led to another.

And that's how Rose ended up equally sick and in bed beside him the very next morning.


	72. Baby Bonnet

**Again, for the sake of the drabble, let's say it's biologically possible for dhampirs to have babies with other dhampirs :) Meaning; be warned: Pregnant Rose coming through :P**

**Prompt: Baby Bonnet**

This was perfection.

Rose was sitting back on her more-than-comfortable couch, feet up on an ottoman, head laid back against a fluffy pillow and a piece of cucumber on each eye.

All of this happening while Dimitri lay splayed out beside her, head lying down by her eight month old pregnant belly. She stroked his silky hair while he murmured soft Russian to their baby.

"Look what I bought!"

Lissa burst through the door, making Rose and Dimitri jump slightly. Dimitri sat up and looked at her expectantly…and a little apprehensively.

Since finding out Rose was pregnant, Lissa had gone baby _crazy._ She had insisted on coming to each and every one of their appointments, bought clothes and various other baby items – needed or not needed. She had even almost moved in before Rose had finally put her foot down.

Removing the cucumber from her eyes, Rose could see _why _Dimitri looked fearful.

Lissa had about seven different shopping bags – all full to the brim. She started pulling out little items, and even Rose had to admit that some were really cute.

Until Lissa pulled out one of those old fashioned baby bonnets, complete with white lace and frills.

"Lissa," she began. "I can tolerate you buying the baby some stuff, but the minute you start buying those baby bonnets, I'm gonna have to intervene."

As soon as Lissa left, with a pouty look on her face that would disappear within the hour, Dimitri sighed and began looking for even more space for the baby stuff.

"Rose, this baby has more clothes _now_ that I've had my whole life." Rose laughed in response, beckoning him back to where they had previously been on the couch.

And with that interruption out of the way, they spent the rest of their Thursday afternoon the same way they had their morning...

Talking to their baby.


	73. Bra

**For the sake of this one drabble, let's just say that the Belikov's didn't know about Rose and Dimitri ;)**

**Prompt: Bra**

The Belikova sisters hadn't seen their brother in over four years. He had been travelling with his charge Ivan Zeklos when Ivan was killed and Dimitri had been shipped to America to become a guardian at a school training other young guardians as well as Moroi. He had then been relocated near the Moroi Court where the Queen was living.

So here they were, in the little apartment that Dimitri owned outside of Court. He had no idea they were coming, and the three girls were bubbling with excitement at the prospect of seeing their brother after so long.

"Here it is," Sonya whispered, pointing at the number 14 apartment. The guy at the desk had been good natured and let them on up to the guardian's apartment.

She eased open the door, Karolina and Viktoria following quietly behind her. as they walked further into the apartment, all three of them sported confused looks on their faces.

"Eh…" Viktoria stopped when they reached the bedroom. "Are you sure this is his apartment?"

Sonya and Karolina started laughing and walked further into the room. When they had lived with him, Dimitri had never been messy, or had much stuff for that matter.

Now, however, there was stuff…_everywhere. _But not just guy stuff.

There were various perfumes on the dresser, along with concealers, mascara and several other items of makeup.

"I think Dimitri…_may _have a girlfriend," Karolina held up a lacy bra that had been thrown over the adjoining bathroom door.

Before any of them could say another word, the bedroom door swung open, revealing Dimitri looking extremely shocked to see most of his family raiding his stuff…or rather, Rose's stuff.

An ideal reuniting would have involved the three girls assaulting their brother with hugs…however, Karolina, Sonya and Viktoria just looked at each other…

And burst out laughing.

* * *

**AN2: I'm so sorry I've been AWOL**

**:/ Forgive me! On the other hand, there are so many exciting VA things happening!**

**First of all, Richelle Mead & OfficialVAMovie are doing a short Q&A type of thing on twitter right at this very second if you guys wanna head over there xD**

**Second, Richelle announced that she will write us out a scene from the first VA book from Dimitri's POV :D as well as post the first Fiery Heart chapter before the end of July :D**

**And the cast have officially finished filming as off the day before yesterday.**

**That's my quick VA update :P hope you enjoyed drabble :)**


End file.
